


Yours from the sky

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Butterflies, Canon Universe, Chocolate, During Canon, Extravagant marriage proposal, F/M, Flash Fic, Flowers, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Romantic Gestures, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: What wouldn't Kylo Ren do to propose in style?-----Among the stones, BB-8 picks up a single tiny box. Holding it pinched with its arm, it rolls away from the container, but not back to Poe.Instead, BB-8 finds Rey, who stands on the other side of the half circle, and hands the box to her. Leia opens her mouth to warn her, but closes it again when she sees how Rey’s lips curve into a smile.The tiny grey box has her name on it, and she has recognised the handwriting.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Yours from the sky

The combination of humid air and burning sun makes everyone take cover in the shade of trees or indoors. Finn takes a small sip of water, trying to still leave a little bit in his bottle, which has all but emptied during his guard shift.

His eyes keep switching between the sky, where he should be looking at, and the line of trees below him. He wonders which trunk has the best incline for his back to rest against, and which leaf pattern will best cover his face from the heat of the sun. He is about to find that out in just ten minutes, when his shift will end and Snap will take his place suffering up here.

Next time he lifts his gaze back to the sky, he sees what he has dreaded the most during every guard shift he has taken on Ajan Kloss: Kylo Ren’s shuttle, surrounded by a squadron of black ships, just dropped out of lightspeed on the edge of their atmosphere and approaching. Without hesitation, Finn strikes the alarm switch.

Even though everyone in the whole base has certainly heard the alarms, he keeps shouting and waving towards the sky as he runs down to the others:

”They’re here! They’ve found us!”

The pilots are immediately up on their feet and on their way towards their ships, ready for a defence, no matter how desperate it may turn out. But they are too late. They already see bombs in mid-air, about to fall among the ships.

They stop and take cover instead, hoping that at least a few X-wings will be spared for a final stance and that there will be time to take off before another set of bombs falls. But they never hear the explosion or see the flames and flying splinters that they expect.

Instead, these bombs only make simple popping sounds, like a pressurised container cracking open. And through the air and over the ships and the confused pilots fly... not flames and metal shards but... flowers in all the colours of the rainbow.

They are too taken aback to notice the fall of the next set of bombs before they hear the popping sounds again, now right in front of the gate that leads indoors. This time, a flock of turquoise butterflies flies out of the cracked shells. Their hearts jump in wonder, though their eyes immediately turn back to the sky with suspicion, scouting for any hints why the First Order is doing this and what is the actual strike they must be preparing for.

Quickly everyone takes cover again when they see little containers falling down with parachutes all around the area. Finn sees one approaching Snap’s head next to him. He grabs Snap’s collar and pulls him out of the way.

But when the container falls close to their heads, it does not explode. It does not even pop like the others. When Snap turns his head to look at it, he can read the ornate writing on the side of the box:

_Velvet Moon - Galaxy’s Finest Chocolate_

After dozens of these boxes are down, a larger case falls with a wider parachute, directly from Ren’s shuttle. It lands in front of the treeline and everything goes quiet. The ships still loom on the sky but do not drop anything anymore.

Everyone gathers in a wide half circle around the case, curious and suspicious. Poe starts to approach it carefully, ready to duck down at any moment in case of a blast.

”Don’t, Poe!” Leia shouts behind him. ”It can still explode. Let BB-8 do that!”

That makes Poe even more nervous, but he obeys. He embraces BB-8, preparing for it to be the last moment they share.

”Alright, buddy, go check what it is. But be careful, don’t make me lose you.”

With a heavy heart, he watches as the droid rolls to the container, takes out an arm to open its lid and peeks in. First, it takes out several stones, which have probably served just as weights. Among the stones, it picks up a single tiny box.

Holding it pinched with its arm, BB-8 rolls away from the case, but not back to Poe. Instead, it finds Rey, who stands on the other side of the half circle, and hands the box to her. Leia opens her mouth to warn her, but closes it again when she sees how Rey’s lips curve into a smile. The tiny grey box has her name on it, and she has recognised the handwriting.

Rey opens the lid and sees a ring, wrought of a silvery metal and packed between soft and silky black fillings. In the middle of the ring, the rays of the sun catch a single bright white gemstone.

Rey looks up to Kylo’s shuttle and sees how two TIE fighters have spread a long roll of something across the sky below it. She can see that it is fabric-like, as it makes subtle movements with the wind. When the connections from its ends are opened, it unwinds into a banner that fills the sky with text:

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think she'll say?  
> If yes, the next chapter could be [this wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748855).


End file.
